Dynamic frequency selection (DFS) is a mechanism that can allow a wireless local area network (WLAN) device (e.g., an access point or an autonomous group owner) to operate in the 5 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band without interfering with other systems (e.g., a radar system) operating in the 5 GHz frequency band. For example, an access point can operate in a channel of the 5 GHz frequency band if a radar signal is not detected on the channel. However, when a radar signal is detected on the channel, the access point may need to change to a new channel of the 5 GHz frequency band to avoid interfering with the radar system. Finding the new channel for the access point may take a long time period (e.g., from 1 to 10 minutes) in many scenarios, which may cause a significant disruption to stations or client devices connected to the access point.